


Phanes

by whiteroses77



Series: Anteros [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, M/M, Romance, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 7 of the Anteros Series. Clark and Bruce recover from the effects of Darkseid’s attack, then the couple make a life altering decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Phanes 1  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (whiterose)  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 3,308  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark and Bruce recover from the effects of Darkseid’s attack, then the couple make a life altering decision.  
Author’s Notes: Part 7 of the Anteros series.

~*~

The golden light of the boom tube winked out as it closed, and with exhaustion, Superman collapsed through the air. Halfway down a strong arm caught him. Superman opened his eyes and gazed into concerned but proud eyes. Superman smiled and ruffled his black hair, “Hey kid.”

Kon-El smiled, “Hey champ.”

The sound of cheers and clapping rose up to meet the two heroes that wore the symbol of hope for so many. Superman glanced down, and saw the grateful citizens and the land based heroes. Martian Manhunter, and Wonder woman flew in from their own fights that had ended when Darkseid had opened the boom tube.

Diana asked, “Are you well?”

He nodded feeling the aches and pains of battling the new god. “I will be. Thanks Diana.”

J'onn stated, “I’m pleased you won both your battles Superman.”

Superman realised, obviously with his physic abilities, J'onn had tried to help him while he’d been under the power of the creature that had trapped him inside his own mind. He smiled in return, “So am I.”

His gaze returned to the celebrating citizens below. It was always awkward after a situation like this; it was similar to not knowing when to leave a party. Fly off too soon and you’re a jerk, hang around too long and you’re a glory hound. The thing was he didn’t want glory, right now he just wanted to go home.

He smiled and waved. Then he caught sight of the other boys among the heroes down there. He turned to his crutch, and said, “I think I’ll be okay.”

“You sure?” Superboy asked.

He nodded, “I’m going to go home. You lap up the glory with everyone else alright.” Then he said to his teammates, “I’m going to get cleaned up. I’ll see you later.”

He gave everyone another wave. Then he flew up high, out of sight before changing direction, and heading not too far away, as the crow flies. He floated down at the rear of the stately home, his home. As his feet touched down the kitchen door opened, then a fluffy head appeared, chocolate coloured eyes spotted him, and then the faithful hound sprang out and galloped towards him. 

Clark grinned, and crouched down as the German shepherd came to a stop in front of him. He ruffled his head and neck, and cooed, “Hello Ace.”

Ace panted softly, mouth open, almost a smile.

Then the true master stepped out and then he rushed to meet him too. 

As Clark straightened up, his husband’s arms enveloped him into a desperate embrace, and he held him tight in return. He knew how worried Bruce would’ve been and how useless not being able to be there at his side during the fight with Darkseid, but his task to protect the vulnerable people they both cared about had been more important. He coaxed, “I’m okay; tell Alfred I don’t need the bandages after all.”

Bruce half snorted half sobbed, he pulled back and smiled, “You remembered to keep your focus then?”

Remembering his first days of defence training with his future husband, he smiled tiredly, “That’s rule number one.” 

His husband guided him towards the house, “Come let’s get you inside.”

As they headed in with Ace trailing behind them, he was met just inside the door by the lady that meant everything to him. Her careworn eyes searched him for injuries, and then softened when she saw only bruises. He wrapped her up in his arms, and held her tenderly. “Hi mom.”

He felt her petite delicate body relax against his; he cupped her head as she rested it against the house of El shield she had sewed a long time ago now. Maybe it was because of everything he’d been through today, but he was startled by how old age seemed to have sneaked up on her. 

He saw in his eyes that his husband had caught the look flitter across his eyes. His brow creased and he shook his head, “Later.” He mouthed silently to him.

Finally, his mom released him and stepped back.

Seconds later, she was replaced by the sassy brunette that was his best friend and desk-mate. Except all sass was gone for the moment, as Lois sighed, “Smallville thank god.” into his chest.

He smiled, and rubbed her back comfortingly, “I’m fine Lois.”

Lois straightened up suddenly, and snorted, “Of course you are, who says you’re not.”

He shook his head exasperated even now, “Okay Lo.”

Then his gaze found the other person left in the kitchen. The old gentleman tipped his head, “Welcome home Master Clark.”

Clark reminded him, “Doesn’t feel like it but I was only here this morning.”

“You have been through a lot since then.” Alfred said.

He realised Bruce would’ve told them what had happened before the fight with Darkseid. 

Suddenly he felt a little dizzy, and he groaned tiredly as all today’s events caught up with him.

“Are you okay sweetheart?”

“Are you okay sweetheart?”

Almost an echo, he smiled, at his mom and his husband. They smiled and rolled their eyes at each other. Clark confirmed, “I’m okay I’m just tired.”

Bruce reprimanded gently, “You should’ve got some direct sun before you came home.”

“I just needed to come home and see you...” he glanced around the kitchen and added sincerely, “…all.”

Martha rubbed his arm, “You should go get some sleep. We’ll be fine now.”

Even though he’d practically been asleep most of the day, his mind had been active, overactive for all that time, and on top of that the full on brawl with Darkseid, getting into bed and really relaxing was like a fantasy right now. Although with the years of training he’d received from his beloved teammate it had been easier to handle the new god, he hadn’t got hit as much as last time that was for sure, but he was really tired.

He kissed his mom’s cheek, gave Lois a squeeze, patted Alfred on the shoulder, and he smiled softly at his husband, and then he went upstairs to get some rest.

~*~

He went up and he removed his uniform, and he slid his wedding band back on his finger where it belonged.

He slept a dreamless sound sleep.

It was dark outside when he woke up. 

He lay there under the bedding of his marital bed. He thought back to the fantasies that Darkseid’s minions had tried to trap his mind inside to keep him from being there to fight their dark lord today. He shook his head against the pillow, Granny Goodness and Desaad had no concept of their folly. 

Their attempts would’ve worked if only they had shown him a life that was exactly the same as his own. If he’d woken up in this bed, gone downstairs to find Alfred cooking breakfast, he would never have questioned it. This was his perfect fantasy.

He felt like going downstairs but at the same time, he wanted to stay where he was. He wondered at the time. Maybe if he stayed here long enough Bruce would come to bed. His hearing picked up voices downstairs. He knew that it wasn’t going to happen soon. He sighed, and then he got out of bed. He slipped on some jeans and a t-shirt and then he went downstairs.

He heard the squabble from down the hall, even without super-hearing. He entered the kitchen; Alfred spotted him straightaway and turned the kettle on. Sitting on the worktop next to the kettle, Dick took note of Alfred’s action, and then glanced at the doorway, and smiled at him. Conner noticed him then; he was sitting at the table with Tim. Tim, who was arguing with Jason who was over by the kitchen door leaning against the jamb, followed Conner’s line of sight, and turned and looked. Once Tim’s focus left him, Jason noticed him too.

Clark smiled at the boys, and said to Alfred wryly, “Bruce gone into hiding?”

Alfred raised an acknowledging eyebrow, and then turned and prepared some tea.

Dick jumped down from the worktop, and came over and gave him a hug. “Hey Clark.”

He hugged him back, “Hey.”

Tim met his gaze and gave him a small meaningful smile. Clark nodded. Then he met Jason’s gaze, and Jason held it and then swallowed hard. Clark tilted his head, and asked, “Were you good today?”

Jason nodded. He took a breath and then pushed himself off the door jamb, he came over almost reluctantly, and then he wrapped his arms around him, gave him a squeeze, and then backed off again. He glanced around a little embarrassed showing his affection in front of the other boys. He shrugged, “You kicked some evil ass today Clark.”

He chuckled and joked, “It’s good to do that when you get the chance.”

All the boys laughed, and nodded in agreement. 

Then Tim spoke up, “Speaking of evil, what was Luthor even doing there today?”

Conner sighed loudly.

Clark swallowed hard; he knew there was always a little frustration within Conner that he was connected to the arch-villain. Clark understood it because it was the same with him, and acknowledged, “Luthor cares in his own way.”

He didn’t want the boys to dwell on it, today was a day of victory. He reached out and ruffled Conner’s hair, “Thanks for the lift today, kid.”

Conner brightened up, and said, “Couldn’t let you hit the ground, could I Clark?”

Jason rolled his eyes, and scorned, “You think any of us wouldn’t’ve done that if we could?”

Dick groaned, “Not again.”

The rebellious young hero shook his head, “I’m off, I just wanted to see you after… you know…” 

He was used to the one-upmanship; they even argued about who cared the most. Clark knew how much they all cared. It was worse a couple of years ago when they all lived at the Manor being under the same roof, together every day. 

Dick agreed, “Yeah same here, we better get going too.”

Jason headed for the door already, “I’m off.”

Clark called, “Stay good.”

Jason turned back and winked, “Always Clark.”

Then he was gone.

Clark sighed, and Alfred met his gaze and then passed him his cup of tea. “Thanks Alfred.”

Dick rubbed Clark’s shoulder, “See you later.” He said as he passed the remaining two, “Are you two coming?”

Tim and Conner glanced at Clark and then nodded, and stood up. Tim approached and hugged him, “Glad you’re alright Clark.”

“Thanks Tim.”

Then Conner hugged him too. 

Then the two friends headed out.

Once all the boys were gone, Clark sighed and met Alfred’s gaze again. “Hard work.”

The old guardian smiled, “Hot headed youth, they should calm down as they mature.”

He took a seat at the kitchen table, and sipped at his tea. He commented, “I guess my mom and Lois left while I was asleep.”

Alfred revealed, “Yes, Ms Lane stated it was safe as soon as Master Bruce went downstairs and removed the Batsuit.”

He smiled imagining it. 

He sipped his tea some more and caught sight of his silver thread mark of commitment. He glanced up and saw Alfred was observing him. He half smiled, and explained briefly, “Without this I might not have broken free, it kept me connected to what I chose as my fate.”

“Master Bruce did say it helped him to save you.” the older man told him.

Clark nodded, “It did but it also was like my conscience, and my tether to what was real.”

Alfred wondered, “What did you experience Master Bruce didn’t say?”

“Crazy things, some disturbing things, but also some really nice things.”

Alfred frowned slightly in question.

“My dad was still alive in two of the fantasies.”

After all the years living under the same roof, Alfred had learnt very early, what Clark’s human parents meant to him. Clark knew he wouldn’t be the man he was without their unconditional love and they’re unwavering support. Alfred comforted, “It must have been hard for you Master Clark.”

He shook his head, “In there…” he motioned to his head, “In there, I didn’t know any different, he was still there, he’d never gone away. I didn’t bother seeing him in the last one, because I didn’t know that I’d lost him.”

He was given a tight understanding smile with weathered lips. The hard part was now, returning to a world with him. 

He patted Alfred’s arm and stood up and then he went looking for his husband.

~*~

Of course, he knew where to find him. He descended the stone steps. Again, alert eyes found him, but this time Ace stayed lying down next to the computer station where Bruce was sitting. 

Clark came up behind him, leaning over; he wrapped his arms around his husband from behind, laid his chin on his head, and asked, “What are you working on?”

Instinctively, Bruce leaned back into him slightly. “Partnering with Emil to see if we can discover an antidote against that symbiont, that creature that was attached to you.”

He rubbed his chin against Bruce’s head, and speculated, “It would be a good thing to have, we never know if they’d try to use it against our people again, and not everyone has a bond that can break through mind control.”

“True.” His husband uttered.

Although Bruce’s work was important, Clark coaxed, “Leave it for now, come upstairs, and relax. You must’ve had a stressful day too.”

“Another day at the office.” Bruce joked.

It was true, their lives were never simple, but it was the life they’d chosen, it made the quiet moments more precious. 

Clark smiled, and straightened up, and then he began massaging Bruce’s shoulders. His husband groaned as he began to lose some tension from his shoulders. Bruce rotated his neck as Clark continued, he murmured, “Anytime you want to change careers, you could make a fortune as a masseur.”

“Come on, have you had something to eat?”

“Not yet, waiting for you.” his husband answered.

~*~

The couple entered the kitchen, and Clark requested, “Have you got something for us to eat, Alfred?”

The old guardian replied, “Of course, now take a seat.”

Clark and Bruce seated themselves at the kitchen table. He picked up his half drank cup of tea and took a sip. Bruce eyed it, and Clark smiled into the cup. He put it down again. Bruce asked, “Can I have a tea, please?”

Alfred grumbled under his breath, and collected a cup, and poured a cup out of the teapot. Clark smiled internally. Alfred had started to get a little crotchety in his old age, although it was always under his breath, inaudible to Master Bruce. 

His eyes focused on the silver hair, and stooped shoulders of the butler. He frowned at the realisation that Alfred had gotten old too without him noticing. Again as earlier, his always observant husband caught the look in his eyes. Bruce mouthed, “What…?”

He shook his head, “Later.”

Bruce rolled his eyes, exasperated by the same reply.

Alfred turned and reached out and put the cup of tea on the table. Then he turned back to the worktop. Clark stood up, and approached and asked, “Need help Alfred?”

His long-time friend admonished, “Sit down, you have been through enough today, Master Clark.”

Clark didn’t want to cause any affront, so he smiled, and then took his seat again. Silently Bruce gazed at him with questioning eyes. He didn’t want to annoy him but he mouthed purposefully, “Later.”

Bruce’s eyes bore into him.

Clark chuckled aloud in reaction.

Then Bruce’s annoyance cracked and he smiled. 

~*~

After their dinner, they retired to their bedroom. It was earlier than usual; however, neither was going to go on patrol. The world was celebrating, as they counted their lucky stars. Tomorrow will be the start of a clean-up of the after effects of a bid for world domination. 

Tonight, the couple needed to unwind and have some quiet time alone.

Both had showers earlier when they removed their uniforms, so they skipped taking a shower. They undressed, and then they both slipped into matching silk pyjamas. Clark’s were blue and Bruce’s black. Mom had bought them for their Christmas presents last year. They’d both been kind of miffed, considering full set pyjamas were for men who were getting on a bit. However once they’d seen each other wearing them, they took a liking to them. 

Clark grinned, and teased, “You even wore those inside my head.”

Bruce remembered answering the door wearing just the bottoms and a robe and smiled smugly, “You like them.”

He nodded, “You know I do.”

They slipped into their own sides of the bed, and got comfy. He laid his head on his pillow, and sighed contentedly. Bruce braced himself on his elbow and gazed at him. Clark smiled softly and explained, “Feels so good being home.”

Bruce’s face pinched in remembrance. His husband took hold of Clark’s left hand, and kissed the platinum band encircled by diamonds on his ring finger.

“Bruce…?” he wondered softly.

“I hated seeing you living with him.” Bruce grimaced.

“I know.” He said simply.

His husband frowned.

Clark explained, “I don’t know how you kept your cool, and your patience and fortified won out. But there were moments where your façade slipped. I just didn’t get the reason at the time.”

Bruce exhaled, “I realised quickly that I had to play the scenario out until the end. I wouldn’t’ve been able to convince you that that life wasn’t real.”

He saw the real pain in his husband eyes, and he reached out and caressed his cheek, “It felt real. You felt real.”

Bruce closed his eyes, and asked, “Can we talk about something else?”

He remembered his inquiring in sickbay, and offered, “Do you want to know about the other fantasies?”

His husband swallowed hard, “I thought I did, but now I’m not sure.”

Clark smiled, “Let’s leave it for now, but I would like to tell you about them. Even when your mind wasn’t there, your presence was, guiding me.”

Bruce nodded and agreed, “Tomorrow…” he thought for a moment and then he chuckled, “It’s later, you want to tell me what’s been bothering you?”

He glanced at the ceiling, sighed heavily, “It might be because my mind thinks it’s been away but when I saw Mom…” he shook his head. It was a hard thing to say out loud, “Then Alfred…”

His partner saw his struggle and said gently, “It’s okay Clark what is it?”

“They’ve got so old and fragile Bruce. I didn’t see it until today, but time has just crept up on them.”

“We’re all aging Clark, the boys are grown up, though you wouldn’t know it sometimes, even Ace is getting slower now.”

He smiled, and said fondly, “You wouldn’t guess the way he raced out to meet me today.”

“He’s healthy he’s probably got a few good years left.” 

“But at least we have him here for those years.” He said.

Bruce’s eyes narrowed shrewdly, “What are you saying Clark?”

He reached out, and placed his hand over Bruce’s on the mattress. He said earnestly, “I’d like my mom to come and live at the Manor with us. I shouldn’t have left her out at the Farm so long on her own.”

His husband gazed at him thoughtfully, and then he nodded, “You’re right, it’s the right thing to do.”

“Thank you.”

 

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Phanes 2  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 3,247  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark and Bruce visit Martha and make her their offer.

~*~

He was sitting up in bed. The early morning sunlight came in through the French windows chequering the carpet. His husband slept soundly at his side. Clark had his laptop on his lap. It had always been his rule, he never wrote about himself, and Bruce had been right years ago when he commented that Lois must’ve loved the fact that he didn’t. She did, but it wasn’t just a case of getting the scoop on big stories, it was about being proud of getting the stories out, she loved being able to help his crusade. She’d helped him do that even when he was a shadow in a dark alley, and a voice on the phone, long before he decided to tell her that the faceless do-gooder was her desk-mate and friend. Once she found out, she was even more in his corner. She was a great friend. 

After his battles yesterday, the close call in losing everything good in his life, he decided today he was going to break his rule. If Perry wanted, to send it to print, that was another story but he had to get it down. He knew Lois would understand.

He glanced at his sleeping husband, and then he returned his gaze to the screen. He licked his lips and continued typing.

…Hope has four letters but it’s not a four-letter word. There are many people in this world that believe it is. They believe that the idea that there’s a job for Superman is archaic in this day and age. They believe heroes should fit into this world, not that the world should change to fit the hero who fights for them. They want an antihero, one who will take down names and kick ass. They think they want someone willing to kill to make the world a better place. Someone who has the ego to think he has the right to decide.

That someone, the one who will kill to have the world the way that he wants it turned up on our doorstep yesterday. We thought we wanted someone like Darkseid to come and decide who lives or dies but we were wrong weren’t we, we saw it with our own eyes. 

Death begets death. 

Destruction isn’t the answer, hope is.

Hope saved this world yesterday, hope took down names and kicked ass. The citizens of the world rallied behind the symbol of hope, and that is the real proof that Superman’s job isn’t outdated. Superman’s job is in fact ahead of its time. It’s the hope for the future, a future when people stop fighting each other, and they start pulling together, just as they showed they could yesterday. 

Yesterday morning, we believed in a world where bad people are given excuses for their bad choices, and decent people are torn down for being naïve, they are expected to be good because they had a decent life. 

An alien god tried to bring our world to its knees, and our self-appointed alien guardian stood up for us.

Superman came to this planet to help us, he watches over us, he sees us and he knows us now, and he still wants to help. He chooses to help us. He chooses to stand beside Earth’s heroes because he wants you to know we all have choices, you have a choice to keep hope in your heart, for as long as you do, you will have heroes who will stand up for that hopeful future and strive for a better life. 

As far as this journalist is concerned, it’s up to us not to squander that second chance that Superman and the Justice League has given us. It’s up to us to fight to make this world a place we all want to live in. We need to make the idea of a job for Superman outdated not because it doesn’t fit into this world but because we no longer need his help…

The hero beside him, grumbled sleepily into his pillow. Clark smiled. He saved his work until later, and shutdown, and put the laptop on the night table. He snuggled back down under the bed clothes. His head sideways on his soft white pillow, he gazed at his husband his own saviour with quiet devotion. Bruce wasn’t awake yet, but he knew from years of experience it wouldn’t be long. 

He realised in all the confused scenarios his mind was dealing with yesterday, in none of the illusions had he had a morning after waking up with his lover. He remembered the fantasy of being on Anteros II again, how his mind had placed them in a time as their younger counterparts, how beautiful Bruce was then, he was still beautiful, but now he had faint crow’s feet at the corner of his eyes. Clark thought they gave him character. 

He grinned to himself, he remembered only last week for the first time, Bruce really noticing them in the mirror, and how his husband had blamed him for them, saying if it wasn’t for him making him smile so much he wouldn’t have them already.

Clark had laughed delighted at the unintended compliment. Bruce had frowned at his laughter and Clark had teased, “I make you happy.” 

He unintentionally spoke the words loud again.

His sleepy husband murmured into the pillow, “Yes you do.”

He leaned in and kissed Bruce softly, “You told me that inside my head too. You told me that you and your husband were happier than I could imagine.”

Bruce’s eyelashes blinked and then dozy eyes met his gaze, “It’s true.”

Clark felt a little choked up. He nodded and confessed, “You know what, in that wrong life, I couldn’t imagine being as happy as I am in our real life.”

His husband said quietly, “You don’t know how hard it was for me, seeing you, talking to you, even kissing you but you not…being fully you.”

He nodded along, “I kind of do, in the illusion before Lex…”

Bruce frowned and wondered, “The nightmare one?”

Clark swallowed hard at the description, “The nightmare one, of course… it was a nightmare to begin with.”

“What happened?” asked quietly.

He explained briefly, “Darkseid had won the first time we fought him together, Earth fell, and we never went to Anteros II to train the troops.”

He saw understanding work its way into Bruce’s gaze, and then he said, “We never fell in love?”

“I remembered our life together, but you didn’t, you were angry because I’d surrendered Earth.”

“They used Mom as a pawn?” he guessed.

“After killing…”

“Lois.” another educated guess.

“Yeah.” He confirmed. 

Bruce tensed his jaw, emotions running high, but said, “But you fought it off like the others.”

“I realised it wasn’t real because, I had our silver thread and you didn’t.”

His husband reached out and he picked up Clark’s wrist, and he tenderly kissed the silver thread. Bruce smiled, “That was the only reason.”

Clark gazed back just as tenderly. He shook his head, “I know you pretty well B, my mind came up with a credible facsimile.” He thought back and added, “Actually I managed to fit you into my world no matter what was happening, in every attempt to trap me.”

“There were others but they were short, Desaad said they were sexual.”

He felt kind of embarrassed, he nodded, “One was Diana, and the other was Lois.”

“It’s been a long time since you had a woman.”

Clark cringed at the statement, “That goes with being totally committed to a man.”

His husband’s mouth kicked up at the edges and he goaded, “You missing some pussy Clark?”

He stared at his husband who was never dirty mouthed except sometime in the heat of the moment. Laying here in the morning sunshine wasn’t heat of the moment. Clark tilted his head, and goaded back, “You cock blocked me anyway so…”

Bruce smiled bashfully, “I think when you debrief me…”

He sniggered softly.

His husband rolled his eyes at his childishness. He leaned in and kissed him softly, and murmured, “We’ll need more time.”

“I agree.”

“How about we get up, then go, and make our offer to Mom.”

Clark smiled, “Okay.”

~*~

They hovered above the Farm, and then landed in the meadow near the house, the longish grass bending against the wind of the turbine. The pilot powered the helicopter down. They got out and then they headed for the farmhouse. 

As they approached, Mom met them on the porch. She observed them wryly. She crossed her arms over her chest. “What is the meaning of this, I only saw you two yesterday.”

Clark glanced at Bruce sideways, and his husband shrugged, “You can’t get much past her.”

He shrugged, “I know.”

Martha Kent eyed them, and then motioned with her head, “Come on in.”

He winced internally; this was going to be so hard. He in no way, shape or form wanted to insult his mother but this was the kind of thing that so easily could not go down well. He and Bruce took a seat on the couch in the living room, and Mom took her favourite chair. Then she gazed at him with expectation.

There was silence.

Usually when he found it hard to say something his husband stepped up and tried to help but this time Bruce just sat there. She was his mom, it was his idea, but she’d been special to Bruce for so long now, he was kind of annoyed that Bruce wasn’t helping.

At the silence, Martha’s eyes started to narrow. Then she asked, “Is something wrong; did something happen since yesterday?”

Clark winced as he noticed that all of her hair was silver, none of the colour remained.

“Clark Kent tell me what is bothering you.” his mom admonished.

He tried to be diplomatic. “It’s just that…” he glanced around his old home, and then an idea came to him. “You know some bad people tried to hold me prisoner, tried to make me think things that weren’t true. Well in the first of them, I was living and working here on the farm, I was normal, I was human.”

His mom nodded, and he felt his husband’s eyes on him. They hadn’t talked about what he had experience yet, so this was new to Bruce as well as his mom. 

“I was happily married to Lana…”

Mom’s eyes widened and she glanced past him to Bruce. He didn’t know what his husband’s reaction was but he didn’t turn to look. He continued, “Dad was still alive, and we worked together out there every day.”

Martha’s expression tightened, but she smiled and said, “Those baddies were sure pulling out all the stops.”

Clark agreed, “Yeah, it was the idea of my perfect life…” he felt the movement of the couch as Bruce’s frame tightened in response to his words. Without turning away from his mom, he reached to his side and put his hand on his husband’s thigh and finished his sentence, “…when I was eighteen years old.”

He felt Bruce relax under his hand, as his mom smiled with understanding, “You wanted to be a boring human so darn much, you thought it was the answer to your problems.”

He nodded, “I didn’t understand my problem was not accepting who I was.”

“A farm boy with a big heart that had the desire and the abilities to do something about other people’s problems.” said a knowing but quiet voice beside him.

Clark squeezed his thigh, and turned and smiled at his husband, “That’s right.”

Martha appeared thoughtful and she wondered, “So why are you here?”

“The best part of it was us all being together.” He licked his lips, “I’d like that again Mom. I’d like us to live together, and be in each other’s lives every day.”

His mom appeared slightly confused, and then she frowned, and asked, “You want to live here?”

He chuckled at the thought. It wasn’t that farfetched, he and his husband had a silly romantic plan for the Farm, but that was a long way off. He corrected her assumption, “No Mom, I’d like you to come and live with us.”

Her careworn eyes widened, “You want me to move to Wayne Manor?”

He smiled encouragingly, “Yeah Mom.”

She looked completely shocked as if the thought had never even occurred to her. He didn’t want to push her. Apart from his own desire, all the reasons were tough to say without being insensitive. He didn’t want to point out her age, or how hard it must be to keep the house up, or how lonely she might be out here alone with all the memories of a bustling family home as her only companions. He knew she had friends and she drives into town every couple of days. However the idea of being alone most of the time played on Clark’s own fear of being alone. He didn’t know if he was projecting those feeling onto his mom. Maybe Martha Kent was tougher than he was, but he berated himself for never considering this in all these years.

He glanced at Bruce, and his husband saw his struggle and this time, he came to his aid. He said, “Clark why don’t you get some air. I’ll help Mom fix some lunch.”

He went along with his husband’s idea, trusting in his partner’s guidance. 

~*~

He went outside and he took a walk towards the meadow. It was a warm sunny day, peaceful and bright; you could never tell the world had fought off the claim of lordship of an alien god. He smiled at the land of his youth, so at home here. Sometimes it was strange even thinking about not really coming for this place. He looked about the world, he saw people going about their lives, the differences in beliefs, in their ways of life, and attitudes. There was good and evil in this world. He couldn’t understand some of the choices people made, it was that that him feel like an alien. Yet he saw people with different backgrounds whose philosophies were in synch, a struggling farmer, good and decent, strong and stubborn, a man who gave his all for those he cared about, and a billionaire who shared the same attributes. The two men that Clark had loved most in this world, and Clark felt in synch with them too so maybe it wasn’t about being an alien at all.

He caught a tuft of grass, and walked with it, rolling it around between his thumb and his finger. He wondered what his husband was saying to his mother-in-law. He knew Bruce understood why he wanted her close. He knew Bruce could never not have Alfred there, he knew his husband felt guilty for the times that Bruce had been the one not there, when he was training in Asia, and the time on Anteros II, and a couple of lengthy mission he’d been on since then. 

Clark’s mind returned to his dad again. He imagined if his dad had still been alive. It would’ve been hell trying to get him to agree to leave the farm. He laughed to himself. He imagined Bruce trying to talk Jonathan Kent into moving into a mansion. He remembered how his perfect life fantasy had changed when his subconscious had conjured up Bruce Wayne, and how part of his perfect fantasy had been Dad and Bruce getting along so well. 

He liked to think that his dad would’ve seen past the Brucie Wayne exterior and found the real man beneath. His dad had spent his life protecting him, worrying that someone would find out about him and take him away, but that protectiveness didn’t impact the love Clark felt surrounded by, the warmth, and pride his dad showed him. 

During his teenage years, his dad had worried about him but he’d never tried to stop Clark from helping people, or saving their lives. He’d been proud of him, and told him so, told him his powers were a gift. He’d like to think his dad would’ve been proud of his son-in-law too, using his skills, and his mind and even his money to help people.

He took a heavy emotional breath. Then his curiosity got the better of him, and he opened up his hearing and focused on the voices in the kitchen inside the yellow farmhouse.

“…rinse them under the faucet before filling the pan…”

“I know I remember, you’ve only been telling me this for years.” was the gentle but exasperated reply.

“You might’ve forgotten.”

“I have an eidetic memory, Mom.”

“Of course you do, Honey.”

Clark smiled hearing the ordinary conversation, but he wondered what he was actually doing out here if Bruce wasn’t even talking about the problem.

He heard the running faucet, and then the pan being placed on the stove. Then Mom asked, “Did something happen that he’s not telling me about?”

There was silence for a moment, and then Bruce replied, “We haven’t talked it out yet…”

“But…?” his mom probed.

“I think what they did to him has shaken him up a little…” There was another silence, “…don’t worry I think he can handle it. It’s just it’s made him take stock of our lives, and see everything afresh... I think he needs to know everything he cares about is within his protective reach.”

Clark swallowed hard. He didn’t know if Bruce’s assessment was correct, he hadn’t really thought about what had happened to him. He was so used to being the shield, the strong one, physically and emotionally it was just his way to get on with things. Something Alfred would call having a stiff upper lip. 

His mom spoke quietly, “Do you think I should move in with you?”

“If you want to stay here, I’ll back you up one hundred per cent, but I want you to know that I would be thrilled if you came live with us. You could bring everything and anything you wanted with you. You could have your own space in the house, be as independent as you want.”

“That’s lovely of you Honey and I know most people would jump at the chance… I just… I always imagined Jonathan and I would always live here. I can’t give it up… I can’t sell this place.”

Bruce chuckled warmly, “Mom I wouldn’t even let you sell this place, and if you wanted to sell, I’d buy it from you. This is Kent-Wayne property and always will be.” Martha Kent tittered at his adamance. Bruce coaxed, “If you say yes to move to the Manor, we’ll pack up everything you need. We’ll moth ball everything else, then lock the place down until it’s ready to serve a purpose again.”

“It’s so out of the blue.”

“I understand, but I think Clark needs this.”

“Well how can I say no to that.” his mom sighed softly in defeat.

He heard the rustle of fabric as Bruce hugged his mother-in-law, “You won’t regret it.”

Clark gazed across Kent land. He felt a weight lift off his shoulders. He murmured to the spirit of this place, “I’ll take care of her Dad.”

 

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: Phanes 3  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 2,901  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Martha Kent prepares to move into Wayne Manor, and Clark reveals the contents of the physic attack he endured to Bruce.

~*~

As the removal truck pulled into the Kent farm driveway, signalled by the heavy engine, Martha came out and met them on the porch. Clark got out the driver’s side and his husband the passenger side. His mom called, “I’d thought you’d hire some people.”

Bruce grinned at his mother-in-law, and claimed, “We’ve got enough manpower to do it ourselves.”

Martha raised an eyebrow at Bruce and then pointedly gazed at Clark.

Clark chuckled and approached her, and gave her a hug, “He didn’t mean me.”

Then the car that had been in convoy with them, pulled in behind the truck, and four strapping dark haired young men got out. They all approached, no sign of squabbling today, they were always on their best behaviour for their honorary grandmother, and today was no exception. Martha greeted them all with a smile and kiss on their cheeks. 

Conner commented, “I know how much you love this place, I never thought you’d leave here.”

Martha nodded, “I thought the same thing, dear.”

Clark remembers telling the boys of the plan to bring his mom to the Manor, and Conner’s look of shame that came to his face, blaming himself for not thinking of Martha when he had moved away from the Farm too. He’d told him truthfully, it wasn’t anyone’s fault; there was no blame to be had. 

Dick smiled at Martha encouragingly, “You’ll love living at the Manor though, it’s great.”

“And you will be able to keep Alfred company, so he doesn’t have to put up with all us young’uns all the time.” added Tim.

“That’s true, I suppose.” Martha agreed with a smile.

Jason reached out and squeezed her shoulder, “And best of all, we can all see you more often.”

Martha cupped his cheek, “You’re a lovely boy, Jay.”

He smiled proudly in response.

Clark smiled too; it was exactly what his mom needed to let her know she had made the right decision. He never wanted her to feel unduly persuaded to make her move in with them. He wanted her to feel surrounded by love, and know all of them wanted her in their lives every day.

He uttered gently but with high spirits, “Come on, give these men some instructions, Mom, get them working.”

Martha took a deep fortifying breath, and then nodded, and then led the boys into the house, pointing out the things she was taking with her to the Manor. As they did that, Clark returned to the truck, he went to the back, and rolled up the door. Inside he found stack of cardboard boxes and the wooden boards they were going to board the house up with. It was going to be a while until the old farmhouse was opened up again, and it needed protecting until then.

His husband came up beside him and he grasped the edge of one of the boards. Clark said quietly, “I can do this.”

“You could but you don’t have to do this alone.” Bruce coaxed.

Clark glanced sideways, and smiled fondly, “Thanks.”

It was his idea and all for his mom to come live with them at the Manor, but he felt a little sick inside closing down his family home. Bruce grasped the end of the board, “Are you ready?”

He nodded, and then grasped the other end. They hefted it and Clark walked backwards, making the carrying easier for Bruce going forwards. He could’ve taken all of the weight, or most of the weight but he didn’t, sensing that his husband needed to be helpful. They leaned the board against the porch and went back for the rest. The plan was to get everything in the truck before they began hammering, for Mom’s sake.

As they lay the last of the boards down, Conner came out the door carrying the big oak bedframe that belonged to his parent’s bed. Bruce frowned and began, “There’s beds at…”

Clark reminded him, “You told mom she could bring anything with her.”

His husband shrugged, “I guess I did.”

“Yes you did.” Martha confirmed as she appeared on the porch.

Bruce cringed, “I didn’t mean…”

“I know Honey, I’m sure those beds are fine, even better than that one, but that’s been my bed for over forty years.”

“I understand…” Bruce said, “Have you thought which rooms you want. You could have the one you always stay in when you visit.”

After delivering the bedframe to the truck, Conner headed back inside.

Martha sat down against the veranda railing, “I’ve been thinking, that’s a right pretty room to be sure but… well it’s upstairs, and I’m getting on a bit now… and their lots of stairs in that big place.”

Clark’s heart panged as his mom admitted herself out loud the reason which had brought Clark to the conclusion to ask her to move in with them.

Her son-in-law suggested, “We can have an elevator fitted, or even a stair lift.”

Martha chuckled, “Thank you, but I was wondering if maybe there’s a room or two on the ground floor, near the kitchen perhaps?”

Clark’s throat tightened in response to the undemanding request, but his husband smiled softly, “I think I have the perfect room for you. It faces the south so you get sunshine in the window most of the day. There are French windows that open and lead out to a rose garden and a patio, where you can see the sunset.”

Martha’s old eyes smiled, “That sounds perfect Bruce.”

“Mrs K, is this what you want?” Tim called.

She smiled and sighed gustily and stood up and headed back inside.

Clark and Bruce met each other’s gazes. Then Bruce said, “They’ve got everything in hand, you want to take a walk?”

He nodded. Then they set off, to take a stroll around the property for what would be the last for a while.

~*~

As they walked in the sunshine, Bruce reached out and grasped his hand, and Clark squeezed it gently, and held on. 

“That room you were talking about before…?” he queried quietly.

Bruce smiled softly at his gentle prod, and confirmed, “It was my mom’s favourite sitting room. It’s where she would read, and spend time when my dad was at the hospital.”

He nodded, “I guessed it was something like that, thank you for giving that special place to my mom.”

“She’s a special lady and it’s been wasted, empty, unused…”

“Like this place will be.” He said with a touch of melancholy.

“It’s the price for having other priorities at the moment.”

“Oh I know, it’s just strange, I saw my heart’s desire here in this place, living with my mom and dad, and my true love.”

Suddenly Bruce stopped walking, and Clark turned and met his gaze. He saw the sting of something there. Then Bruce asked haltingly, “What?”

Clark blinked, at a loss for a second and then he realised what he’d said, they’d been too busy to talk about his experience yet, Bruce didn’t know yet. He smiled, “You were there Bruce, you sneaked your way in, and you and my dad loved each other.”

He saw the weight of his pain leave his eyes, replaced with curiosity. “Really?”

His smile softened. He tugged gently on his hand, and Bruce continued to walk with him. He gazed across the land, and then began explaining. “I woke up here, in bed with Lana. It was just another day waking up with my wife. During the day, I worked with my dad. It was nice, and I was content.” Bruce was silently listening to his words. “But it didn’t take long until my wrist began hurting.”

“Your left wrist?” he questioned.

“Yes.” he answered.

“I felt it too, a nagging ache.”

Clark smiled, “Because of our bond. It was trying to tell me that what I was experiencing wasn’t right. But I didn’t heed it’s warning, because I didn’t know any better. So it amped up the stakes and it conjured you up from my subconscious mind.” he laughed, “And Ace too.”

Bruce chuckled in response.

“You were returning from your travels around the world, and my dad gave you a job.” 

“You didn’t know me then, you had nothing to go on.” Bruce said wryly.

He grinned at him, and the memory of the illusion. “No I didn’t, but that didn’t stop you fitting in here… a little too much.” He chuckled.

“What’s so funny?”

“You shook me up and made me question everything even my sexuality.” He felt Bruce’s eyes dart to him. Clark shrugged, “In this fantasy, Lana had been the only one for me.”

“And I turned you huh?”

Clark groaned in remembrance, “You were so rugged and sexy. I wanted you and I struggled with what I thought was right.”

“I didn’t know I was that irresistible.” He quipped.

He turned and eyed his husband, “You liar, you know.”

Bruce smirked wryly.

They continued walking, they headed to the meadow. Clark remembered walking here with him inside his mind. He said, “We found out Lana was pregnant, it should’ve been the best day of my life, but it wasn’t, because all I could think about was you.” 

“I don’t know what to say Clark.” Bruce admitted.

“We came out here walking like we are now, and we talked about names for the baby.”

“Yeah, what did we come up with?”

“You insisted we used your dad’s name, and I wanted to use Jonathan.” Bruce sniggered softly, and squeezed his hand. Clark continued, “We decided to call the kid if he was a boy Wayne Jonathan Thomas Kent.”

“Kent as the surname…?”

He grinned, “You agreed to it.”

His husband shook his head with exasperation.

He told him, “We talked about you adopting some boys too.”

Bruce glanced over to the farmhouse, and nodded, “They sneaked in there too?”

Clark sidled up behind him and held him close, “Yeah.”

His husband leaned back into him, and asked, “So what happened then?”

He kissed his neck tenderly, “I realised I didn’t have a wedding ring, I tried to find it but it turned out you had it all along, and it broke the spell.”

Bruce sighed, and he covered Clark’s hands with his own and touched Clark’s wedding ring and fingered it. He asked in a murmur, “So I didn’t tempt you to cross the imaginary line then?”

He instinctively pressed his body to his husband’s back, he tightened his hold around him, and Bruce held his hands tightly to him. Clark murmured, “You did, I was so ashamed, but I couldn’t help myself.” 

His mind returned to the amber fire lit living room, Bruce on the couch shirt open, erect cock in hand, encouraging him to reveal himself to him, and then him removing his clothes and showing him. Suddenly Bruce jerked back against him, and then he gasped quietly, “Oh shit.”

Confused Clark asked, “What is it?”

Bruce’s breath quickened. “You looked so beautiful in the firelight.”

“You saw what happened?” he asked in surprise.

His husband gazed down, and revealed, “Our wrists are glowing Clark.”

He realised that they had unintentionally lined their marks of commitment up, and it had formed a connection. Somehow, Bruce had seen a flash from Clark’s fantasy. The even more surprising thing was that he’d seen it from drifter Bruce’s perspective, and not Clark’s.

Bruce whispered over his shoulder, “Show me Clark. Let me share what happened.”

Clark breathed steadily. He held on and made sure they didn’t lose the connection. Then he let his own memories flood his mind. He remembered unbuttoning his plaid shirt and revealing his chest, as Bruce sat there, hungry eyes on him. He remembered how guilty and on edge he felt. His husband murmured, “Oh Clark, you look so shy and nervous, you’ve never been that shy with me.”

He mouthed the words into Bruce’s neck, “I was nervous, but so turned on.”

Bruce groaned, “Show me.”

Clark breathed heavily as he remembered drifter Bruce saying the same thing at the same moment. He saw in his mind’s eye him lowering his zipper, and showing him his aroused length. He heard his husband growl softly under his breath.

He let the fantasy play out in his mind, recreating the lovemaking, and enjoying their fully clothed bodies pressed together in reality. Bruce whimpered softly and his denim clad ass grinded back against his crotch as in their minds Clark’s fingers pressed in and out his slick entrance. His husband whispered, “Take me Clark, take me.”

Clark mouthed and sucked at his neck passionately as he got lost in the passion of the fantasy. 

Bruce turned his head and said earnestly, “I love you.”

He knew he was lost in the scene playing for him, but Clark knew absolutely it was true. 

Then suddenly Bruce cried, “No, don’t stop.”

As the Clark in the fantasy tried to pulled away and end it, consumed by guilt. Clark held onto his husband, and shushed him, as the fantasy continued. 

Clark was hard against his husband’s denim clad ass, as Bruce’s body enacted his fantasy double’s actions as he bucked back onto Clark hard length, as Clark fucked him on the living room floor in front of the fire in the hearth. He knew by Bruce’s reactions that he was hard as well, trapped inside his jeans. Bruce mewed with every thrust as though he was really being taken by him. 

Bruce was getting closer to the edge and he turned his head, searching for Clark’s mouth, and Clark left his neck and caught his lips and tongue. Through the haze of pleasure the fantasy was giving Bruce, for one moment of clarity, Bruce whispered, “I’m going to come in my pants.”

Clark moaned in response, he decided to take the chance of losing the connection and with his right hand, he let go of his hold, still holding on with his left where the connection was and blindly he found the zipper on Bruce’s jeans and he tugged it down, reached inside, and released his husband’s throbbing length. He arched back into him as Clark stroked his cock for him. Matching it best he could with the thrusts in the fantasy, until his husband’s body shook against him and his come shot out onto the grass at their feet. Bruce cried out, “Clark.”

His husband slumped back into him. Clark caught him with both hands, breaking the connection. He embraced him, and grinned against his ear, “Was that good or what?”

Bruce swallowed, and swallowed again, and then he laughed, “Wow. Damn Clark what was that huh?”

He laughed too but didn’t know how to answer. Then Bruce turned in his arms and met his gaze, “That was as good as the real thing.”

He nodded, “Almost, they do say good sex is 90% in the mind.”

His husband nodded, and then he reached down and cupped Clark’s tight crotch, “The rest is physical though.”

Clark breathed deeply, “Yeah.” His husband flicked open the button on his jeans, and then unzipped him. He stood there, watching intently as he let him draw out his erection. Once the hard flesh was in Bruce’s hand, his husband began stroking it. Strong long strokes, purposeful and skilful. Clark rocked through the tight fist. He was so hard, and he knew it wouldn’t take much. He licked his lips and he revealed to his husband. “We had sex in the nightmare one too.”

Bruce glanced up from watching his hand on Clark’s cock, and queried, “Sex, I didn’t think we had sex Clark?”

He groaned, and admitted, “It’s true, we’ve always made love, but we had sex…”

His husband breathed through his nose, but continued to stroke him off. “You said in that one, we never fell in love.”

“Yes.” he panted, getting closer with every stroke.

“I can’t imagine touching you without loving you Clark.” 

He smiled at his old-romantic husband. He said, “I feel the same way, but we were drunk, and I wanted you to trust me.”

“I can’t imagine what it was like.”

Clark groaned, “From what just happened, I think you could find out.”

Bruce shook his head, “I don’t think I’d like it Clark.”

He leaned in and murmured conspiratorially, “It was so fucking good Bruce; I want you to share it with me.”

His husband’s nostrils flared, “Was it?”

“Oh yeah Bruce.” he closed the gap and kissed his lover. 

Bruce’s hand cupped his head and he returned the kiss passionately. Clark cried into his mouth as he came for him. He mewed until he had nothing left. They continued to kiss until he had both soften. They shared a smile, and then put themselves away. Then Clark pulled him back into his embrace and kissed him again.

He was looking forward to sharing the other experience with his lover but they really had to get back to the task of the day. They made sure each other looked normal, and everything was in place and then they headed back to the farmhouse arm in arm. 

 

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE: Phanes 4  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 2,764  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Martha moves into the Manor. Clark and Bruce explore their newfound connection some more.

~S~

They arrived back from the walk to find that the truck was packed, and the boys were already hammering up the boards over the windows. He saw Tim and Dick. He called to Tim, “Where’s Conner?”

Tim glanced up, but before he could speak, Conner floated around the corner from the second storey, “I’m here Clark.”

“Good, okay.”

Tim came close, and picked up some more nails, he eyed Bruce, and then smirked, “Nice hickey.”

Bruce coloured bashfully, and reached up and touched his tender neck. Dick wolf whistled cheekily. But Conner groaned with embarrassment, and then disappeared around the side of the house again. 

Clark frowned and asked Tim, “What’s the matter with him?”

Tim’s lips quirked as he revealed, “Super-hearing.”

Then it was Clark who coloured like a beetroot. He knew himself how easy it was for you to catch something you never wanted to hear when you had super senses. He changed the subject, “Where’s my mom and Jay?”

Dick replied, “They’ve gone to take the chickens to Ben Hubbard’s next door.”

He nodded along. It was a good thing they didn’t have the cattle still here. However, Ben had taken over the cattle, and farmed the back forty when Clark moved to Metropolis. He’d also promised to keep an eye on his mom for him too. 

As the boys finished up, and they waited for Mom and Jay to return, Clark walked up the porch steps and entered the home he had spent half of his life in. Everything was boxed up, or sheeted down. He walked around and randomly touched the little things that had been there his whole life, the vase that was usually on the kitchen window, the copper bed warmer that hanged on the wall, the little teapot that held flowers. He entered the living room, and made the old rocking chair rock. 

He heard the floorboard creak, and then a gentle delicate hand touched his shoulder. “It’s not forever Sweetheart, this will be home again one day.”

He turned and met his mom’s ever loving eyes; he tilted his head and asked, “You know?”

Martha Kent nodded, “Your husband told me, that you two plan to retire here.”

He nodded, “We hope to.”

“I could say I hope you and your husband will be as happy here as I was with mine, but I don’t need to, you’re already as happy as Jonathan and I was, aren’t you?”

“We are Mom. That’s why I want you to share our happiness. Even through the struggles of bringing me up, you made this a happy home, and I want you to share my happy home.”

“Oh Sweetheart. You always made me happy. You were my greatest wish. When we found you, you made our happy marriage into a family.”

He embraced her lovingly.

She rubbed his back, and said, “Come on, let’s go home.”

~*~

As the dust sheets were pulled from the furniture, Martha glanced around the antique but homely soft cushioned furniture of Martha Wayne’s sitting room. She noted the subtle rose print wallpaper that went with the rose garden outside the French doors. “This is enchanting Bruce.”

Her son-in-law smiled proudly, “I thought you would like it, my mom did.”

His mom’s eyes became knowing, and she rubbed Bruce’s arm soothingly. Then she met Clark’s gaze, “It’s so lovely, I don’t want to change it.”

He smiled encouragingly, “Well, why don’t you just add some of your own things, and have the room next door as your bedroom, use this for its purpose as a sitting room.”

Martha nodded, “That’s a good idea.”

Bruce reminded her, “As I said before, whatever you want. I’ll have the boys clear out next door, and put your bed and furniture in there.”

His husband left them alone then, and went out to the side entrance where the removal truck was parked to speak to the boys. He saw his mom look over all Martha Wayne’s bits and pieces. She uttered, “He’s so sweet letting me have her room.”

“It’s because you mean so much to him Mom.”

Just then, there was a polite knock on the door, which Clark recognised straightaway. He went and opened it. On the other side was Alfred, carrying a silver tray with a tea-set. He grinned and motioned with his head, and Alfred entered.

“Tea madam.” Alfred announced.

Martha Kent smiled with amusement, always tickled by the butler’s proper manners. “Thank you Alfred.”

This time it was Alfred who motioned with his head towards the French windows. Clark took the cue, and opened them. Then Alfred went out to the patio and placed the tray on the wrought iron table outside. Martha followed him out. She took a seat. Then surprisingly, Alfred took a seat too and then placed a cup in front of each of them. Then he poured the tea.

As he put the teapot down, he glanced at Clark, seeing his expression he remarked, “Why so surprised Master Clark, Martha, and I shall enjoy having our tea out here together. Shall we not Martha?”

“That we shall Alfred.” His mom agreed conspiratorially.

With much affection, Clark grinned widely.

Bruce returned then, and he gazed at the two senior citizens. Clark nudged him and joked, “We have to get our own tea.”

He saw his partner’s lips curl at the edges. As Martha and Alfred turned to their cups of tea, Bruce reached for Clark’s hand. He lifted it to his lips and kissed it, he said quietly, “It was a good idea you had.”

He nodded along. He wished he had had it sooner but it didn’t matter now because everything was as it should be. 

~*~

Clark and Bruce left the sitting room, and headed down the hallway. As they walked, he wrapped his arm around his husband’s shoulders and gave him affectionate squeeze, “Thank you.” he said sincerely.

Bruce glanced at him out the corner of his eye, and wondered, “For what?”

“For saying yes.”

Understanding him completely, he revealed, “It wasn’t difficult I didn’t want to say no.”

Clark laughed softly, “Most men don’t appreciate their mother-in-law living with them. Well that’s what I’ve heard.”

“I like my mother-in-law very much.” He confessed, and then he added with mischief, “And even if I didn’t, this is a big house I think I could keep my distance if I had to.”

With eyes bright with amusement, Clark teased, “You couldn’t hide though I’d find you anywhere you tried to conceal yourself.”

He saw his husband’s tongue dart out and lick his lips, and then he declared, “Count to sixty and then come and find me.” Then Bruce darted away, and then ran off up the stairs.

Clark laughed delightedly. It seemed with their parental figures both under the same roof, their carefree childish sides were coming out to play.

He began to count to sixty; he’d have done it aloud if only his mom and Alfred hadn’t still been in the sitting room enjoying their cups of tea, and the boys next door moving the furniture, he didn’t want to catch Conner’s attention again. Finally he got to sixty and then super-sped up the stairs to their bedroom. 

He entered the bedroom, found his husband half dressed, his shirt already on the bedroom floor. From behind, he caught him up in his arms, only then did he drop out of super-speed. He whispered, “Gotcha.” into his ear. 

After so many years to get used to his speed, and his expectation of being caught, Bruce only gasped softly. “You found me.”

He ran his hands over his husband’s bare chest, and nipped at his ear gently, eagerly he asked, “You want to see what it’s like to fuck me.”

Bruce groaned and tilted his head back, “You didn’t tell me what led up to it.”

Clark pulled back, he came around, and he reached for his husband’s jeans, and unzipped and unfastened the button. Bruce watched him intently. Clark explained, “As I said, Darkseid had won, we were exiled to Anteros II, the safety of our loved one’s the key to our obedience. We were young, and we hadn’t had chance to fall in love with each other, except, I remembered our real life. You didn’t, and you were pissed off with me for surrendering.”

“If it was accurate at all, I’d have been blaming myself just as much.”

He smiled with affection, “I knew that, you didn’t say, but I guessed that.”

Bruce stepped out of his shoes, socks, and pants. Clark hooked the waistband of his lover’s boxers and pulled them down. He continued, “Anyway, I decided I wasn’t going to be defeated. You were still my teammate; I needed to get you to trust me, so that we could figure out how we were going to save Earth.”

Standing naked in front of him, Bruce sighed huskily, “When do we get to the sex?”

He tilted his head playfully, “I thought you wasn’t sure you’d like it.”

“When Clark Kent tells me something was good I believe him.”

He chuckled softly, “That’s exactly what I tried to get through to you.” he licked his lips, and murmured, “Get on the bed.”

He saw the gleam of excitement in his lover’s eyes as he did as Clark requested. He lay down, with his head on his pillow, and with his gaze on Clark.

Clark toed his own shoes and socks off.

“I made friends with Algo and Jodan again and I got Algo to get us some chitons for us to wear, because we only had our uniforms with us and then I told you the truth. What I thought had happened, and what we are to each other.”

Bruce raised an eyebrow, “And I believed you?”

“Not at first, it took a day or so.”

“I’m surprised it didn’t take longer.”

He reached for his own shirt buttons. He leered, “I can be very persuasive when I know I’m the object of desire.”

“You seduced me?”

He chuckled as he let his shirt fall from his broad shoulders. “Not in the way you seduced me in the last illusion. It wasn’t quite intentional.”

“I couldn’t resist huh?”

“It wasn’t that easy, but you were interested in what you were hearing and seeing.”

His lover of many years licked his lips, “I understand that, but I don’t know if pre-Anteros II Bruce would’ve been.”

He nodded in concurrence. “I understand that now knowing it was an illusion, as I said before our bond was fighting the nightmare. You became more and more what I needed you to be.” He smiled, “And you did admit at the beginning of our marriage that you were attracted to me in a general sense back them.”

Bruce admitted again, “I was, so are you saying you needed me to fuck you?”

Clark sucked in a breath, at the bluntness. He reached for his jeans, and unfastened them and then stepped out of them and his boxers in one movement. Then he climbed naked onto the bed, and crawled over to his lover. He came to a halt an inch from his lover’s lips. Bruce gazed at Clark’s mouth, and the murmured, “Go on.”

He blinked slowly, “We talked, and drank Anterian wine, I told you about our life together, and that I love you. I told you about how much we still turn each other on, even after all this time.”

Bruce’s deep breaths of growing arousal met Clark’s lips. Clark nodded and held his gaze, and then he travelled backwards, kissing his lover’s throat and then his chest, and then his abs. He settled down, his chin over his belly but he didn’t go further. Bruce waited with expectation. Lying flat, between Bruce’s spread thighs, Clark braced his elbows on either side of Bruce’s hips, and he took both Bruce’s arms in hold so their marks of commitment lined up. 

He thought about the connection they had accidently made earlier in the meadow at the Farm, trying and hoping for the same experience. 

After a few moments, he swallowed hard as nothing happened.

He glanced up in to his lover’s eyes with disappointment. He opened his mouth to speak but Bruce spoke first, “Don’t think about the marks. Just remember like you did earlier.”

He did as the man he trusted most in this world suggested, and he just imagined being on that low couch again, with Bruce gazing at him with lustful expectation. He imagined licking and kissing his tight torso savouring the flesh. Then Bruce’s hold tightened on Clark’s arms, and his husband uttered hoarsely, “So needy, you look like you’re going to devour me.”

Clark met Bruce’s eyes, he smiled, and confirmed, “Close your eyes and wait and see.”

Then just as earlier in the meadow, Clark worked his way through the illusion that he never expected to be able to share with his husband. He struggled trying to keep the illusion active without being distracted by the real life sight of his lover becoming flushed with arousal, damp as moisture collected around his throat, and his hairline, and his cock hardened more and more as the fantasy progressed. 

He didn’t touch him, he wanted to, he wanted to suck him, and lick and kiss his salty flesh but he didn’t. He wanted this to just be about sharing the experience.

Clark became hard and throbbing himself, reliving the raw sensuality, and being turned on by the moans and gasps of his lover as they made love in their minds, as Bruce sucked his cock.

He moaned aloud as the Bruce in his fantasy had spread his ass cheeks and licked into him. His husband’s cock flexed off his belly, hard and needy. Then Bruce cried out as he saw and felt him thrust into Clark with his cock. His body writhed under Clark’s weight. His hips bucked up, as his body instinctively tried to enact the hard thrusting sex that was playing in his mind.

It went on and on as Clark remembered every second of sensation. 

He noticed the small pool of pre-come that had gathered on his husband’s abdomen, as in the fantasy Bruce turned them on their sides and continued to fuck him. He knew there was a damp patch gathering under him also, from remembering coming first, and Bruce licking it away, before flipping Clark over and thrusting back inside him. 

Clark saw the pre come slide abundantly down his husband’s length, and he couldn’t resist, he lean over and he engulfed his cock head with his mouth. Bruce jerked and opened his eyes in surprise, panting harshly. Clark pulled off to the tip and encouraged, “Close your eyes.”

Bruce licked his lips, and then closed his eyes again. Clark returned to the fantasy and Bruce’s cock. It stretched his moist lips as Bruce’s body fucked his mouth as his mind fucked his ass.

He revelled in it, sucking it, and letting Bruce use his mouth. He writhed, thrusting against the mattress as his lover took him.

And on and on it went again as the Bruce in his illusion hadn’t given up, until he had no choice and he’d come hard, with a shout, and collapsed with exhaustion.

As the memory ended, Clark came against the bed sheets, and he was returned to the bedroom in time to pull off and see and feel his husband arch off the bed and come so hard.

Bruce gasped, and panted and shook, he found Clark’s gaze, and his laughter was so full of love has he came down from the orgasmic high. He swallowed hard and he told him, “You were right, Clark nothing to be scared about.”

He laughed too, “I told you.”

“You did. Wow Clark.”

He released his forearms, and he moved up, and smiled so close, “Better than making love?”

“No baby, nothing’s better than that, but wow that was great.”

He was so thankful that he’d been able to share this experience with his husband. It could’ve been a secret thing that could’ve played on either of their minds, and affected their relationship without either of them meaning to, but now there was no worries with that. 

He leaned in and kissed his husband sweetly, and they held each other close. 

 

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

TITLE: Phanes 5  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 2,750  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Their life continues but changes are coming their way.

~S~

It was later in the day and they had left Alfred to help his mom settled into her new home. As always when something big happened, they spent the next few days helping cleaning up the worst affected areas. He knew Batman was liaising with the Justice League members, and the Titans to coordinate the best way to help. Although their arch-villains had stepped up to the plate during the fight for Earth, they had disappeared back into the woodwork once it was through. 

It was everyone’s instinct to favour their own city, but Batman had come up with the idea, and then Superman had convinced everyone that by tackling each place as a group, they could get it done quicker and easier for everyone. He was proud of him, as Bruce exhibited the forethought and the consideration that made him such a great mentor. 

He saw the Batwing fly over and lower some supplies.

Dirt stained, he floated up so he was level with the Batwing. Batman opened the hatch and checked with him, “You okay?”

He leaned in, and rested his elbows on the edge of the seat, “Fine, there’s just so much dust, you know it gets boring after a while.” 

“Pity we don’t have a giant dust-buster.” Batman quipped.

Superman chuckled at the joke, and teased, “If it wasn’t for the people, and cars and things, I bet me, Flash, and Kon could kick up enough vacuum.”

“Cyclone technology huh?”

He laughed, and he leaned forward and kissed his cowl covered teammate. Batman murmured against his lips, “We’re pushing our luck.” even as he kissed him back.

He pulled back, licking his lips, “I can’t resist.”

“You have to right now."

“Later…?”

“If we’re not tired out by then.” he joked.

“Never too tired for that.” Superman winked.

Batman sighed huskily under his breath, “Get back to work.”

Superman gave him a mock salute, and then headed down towards some torn up blacktop. He studied the damage. He tapped his earpiece, “Hey GL, if I heat up this tar, do you think you can conjure up a road roller?”

~*~

Later at home, he stepped out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around his waist. He went over to the night table and checked his phone, that he’d heard sound while he was under the spray, getting the day’s dust off him. He checked his messages, found one from Mr White. He smiled proudly, and put his phone down and then walked into his walk in wardrobe, and picked out a nice shirt and slacks. He came back out with them in his hand, to find his husband had come up, already dressed. He must’ve still had a little smugness on his face because Bruce asked, “What’s that smile for?”

His smile widened, and shrugged, “Perry’s running with my Superman story that’s all.”

“I’m still surprised you decided to write it.” his partner commented.

Earnestly, Clark said, “I never wanted to be biased, that’s why I let Lois have all the stories. But there have been times I’ve wanted to put my thoughts across, beyond just showing my actions to the world. I felt as though I needed to do it this time.”

“That experience really shook you up huh?”

He still didn’t know if that assessment was true, but he couldn’t deny it either. “I loved my life before, I love my life with you, and I never took it for granted. But what happened has reaffirmed how lucky I am.”

“Oh I’m the lucky one Clark.” Bruce stated, and then he pulled Clark into his arms.

He chuckled, “You’ll get all wet.”

Bruce ran his hand over Clark’s damp muscled back. “A little water doesn’t scare me.”

“Nothing scares the big bad bat.” He joked.

Bruce drew away, and gazed at him silently. Clark saw it in his eyes, and his mouth pinched into a smile, “I know, B I know.”

His husband cupped his face and asked, “You seem fine, but I want to know if you’re okay, you’re okay aren’t you?”

“I am fine.” Saw the question there, though Bruce didn’t speak it. Clark shrugged, “It was strange believing in those other lives, remembering what I thought was really happening, but I don’t remember those illusions as if they’re part of my life. I don’t feel as though I’m missing my life with Lana or the one with Lex.”

Bruce grimaced. He understood that the last one wasn’t just a story Clark could explain Bruce had actually witnessed it. Then his husband uttered quietly, “You said it felt real, I couldn’t see, I don’t know what happened during the times I wasn’t with you…”

He tailed off, and Clark nodded along sagely. “I slept with the man I thought was the love of my life.”

Cringing, Bruce whispered, “Shit.” under his breath.

“Thinking about it won’t help.”

“How can you say that, what happens the next time you have to stop Luthor?”

He frowned and spoke his thoughts out loud, “If it had been physical, and I’d been abducted and brainwashed, and actually lived that life with him, I would feel different, violated perhaps however it wasn’t really Lex. Lex didn’t share that experience with me however, you and I did. What we did was real Bruce that was really you talking to me. It was you who made me want more from my life, and it was you who seduced me…”

He watched as Bruce’s lips kicked up at the edges.

Clark grinned, “You don’t have to worry B, I didn’t want any part of that life by the end, and you made sure of it.” 

“I wasn't worried about that, just your sanity.” Bruce stated light-heartedly but completely seriously at the same time.

He said teasingly but completely earnestly, “You're the only thing that I'm crazy about. I have everything I want right here.”

Then he drew him back into his arms and kissed him with all of his devotion.

~*~

Clark got dressed, as Bruce waited for him, and then they went down to dinner together. They found as with Clark’s first meal in his new home many years ago, Alfred had chosen the dining room as the setting. Bruce went to check on things in the kitchen with Alfred, and Clark went to Martha’s bedroom to see if she was ready.

He tapped gently on the door. “Come on in.” his mom called.

He turned the handle and entered. He found she had got everything settled and put away. The unused room had become a cosy bedroom befitting the lady who was going to sleep there. His gaze found his mom, she was wearing a nice dress, not her best, but she had made an effort, just as Clark and Bruce had, wearing button down shirts and slacks instead of jeans tonight.

He smiled fondly, “You look great Mom.”

The faded beauty smiled, and touched her hair, “Alfred wanted to make a fuss, I’d have been alright in the kitchen, but he insisted.”

He nodded, “He does that your first night here, and Alfred’s word is law in this house.” He said only half joking.

His mom’s eyes widened, and then she jutted out her jaw in defiance, “Is that so?”

Clark chuckled, “Not anymore huh?”

Martha pursed her lips into a smile, “I suppose someone has to keep things in order while you two go gallivanting off.”

He shook his head, and deferred, “Come on, dinner should be ready.”

His mom hooked her arm through his, and he escorted her to the dining room. Martha muttered quietly, “He wouldn’t even let me in the kitchen.”

From behind them, “I promise to let you in there tomorrow dear lady, but tonight is my treat.”

Mom’s eyes widened and she cringed at being caught out grumbling behind his back. Clark grinned in response. 

Inside the dining room, they found the table set out with mouth-watering food, and they took their seats. Martha noticed there were only four places. She asked, “Aren’t the boys having their dinner?”

Bruce joined them saying, “No, they’re busy right now. They’ll be here for Sunday lunch.”

“It’s a shame they did work hard today.” His mom commented.

He took his seat, and explained, “With our busy lives, sitting down and eating all together at the same time is difficult.”

She frowned but nodded understandingly. 

Clark teased, “Even when I was running around saving people as a kid, I always had to be home for my dinner.”

His mom admonished, “He’s fibbing, I was never that controlling.”

Bruce and Alfred chuckled in response and Clark smiled cheekily. He admitted then, “No she was great, but my dinner was always there waiting.”

Then Bruce’s guardian added wryly, “And even now they still expect their dinner to be ready while they are gallivanting around the world.”

Martha straightened her shoulders, saying sassily, “I told you that you two gallivanted.”

He met his husband’s gaze across the mahogany dining table, “This is what it’s going to be like from now on, isn’t it?”

Bruce nodded, but teased him, “It was your idea Sweetheart.”

~*~

The crisis was over, life continued, his mom had settled into life at the Manor, and the two heroes were back on the street. Actually only one hero was back on the streets, the other floated above the imaginary line between the Metropolis’ outer districts and Gotham’s. Now and again, he would catch a sound of distress from the down below on the Metropolis side of the line, and he would go and deal with the minor crisis, and then return to his vigil.

He heard Batman’s heart rate speed up now and again, but it wasn’t anything to worry about, the sound was quite reassuring. Not that he worried constantly about his safety, everyone close to him had a dynamic sort of life. He took a few seconds and focused in on the dynamic foursome. They were okay. He checked on Lois, Perry seemed to be grooming her to take over as editor one day, the feisty reporter seemed open to the prospect but it didn’t stop her getting into trouble still. Then he checked the two that kept the home fires burning. They seemed to be playing rummy. 

He smiled, knowing everything was right in his little corner of the world.

Suddenly there was a shout of distress, “Dammit Superman!”

He was on his way, heading towards the source of the shout, when the voice spoke into his earpiece, “Superman, this is Batman…”

“I’m already on my way B.”

He heard the hard swallow before, “Downtown, a shooting victim needs emergency treatment.”

“B…?”

“It’s not me.”

He released a sigh of relief. He knew Batman was probably castigating himself for the reflex cry. He found him easily. He was in an alley, on his knees, both his hands pressed to the torn bloody chest of a twentysomething woman. He touched down, and Batman glanced up. He revealed, "I found them.”

He frowned, wondering at the words, before Batman urged, “Get her to the hospital.”

He nodded, and he came forward, he bent down to scoop her up. He gathered her in his arms, and then he noticed in the dark, the silent dark haired toddler clinging to Batman’s arm watching on as the hero kept the pressure on his mom’s chest. Superman and Batman’s gazes met, he reached for, and replaced Batman’s hand with his own applying the pressure, and then he flew away into the night sky.

He carried the young mother into the ER of Gotham General and called for attention. The busy staff rushed to meet him, the sight of Superman in their midst catching their attention straightaway and spurring them to action. They took her off his hands. Then he told them he would be back to check on her. He hastened to the restroom and washed the blood off his hands. He collected some paper towels, and then he returned to the alley where he had left Batman.

He came in to land. 

Superman found that Batman was waiting for him. One of his gauntlets, the blood covered one on the ground of the dark wet alley. He was pacing the alley, with the little boy in his arms, talking soothingly to the boy. The little black hair boy clung to his dark protector with no fear. Clark swallowed hard seeing it. He remembered the conversation in his perfect fantasy, how they had talked about a black haired blue eyed boy running around their feet. 

This wasn’t how it was supposed to be.

Batman made eye contact as he approached. His eyes asked the silent question.

He responded, “I don’t know, they’re working on her now.”

“There wasn’t a purse or bag…”

He came to a stop in front of them, and he reached out his hand and he stroked the little boy’s hair gently. “Did he see it happen?”

“I don’t know, he’s probably too young to remember or understand.” He uttered against the little forehead, “I hope so. It would be for the best if he doesn’t.”

He understood everything that Bruce was saying and everything he didn’t say. 

Batman rubbed the boy’s back with his bare hand, and then cleared his throat, and he offered him the precious cargo, “Here, take him to her, and let’s pray she makes it.”

He accepted the boy into his arms. The boy clung to him just as tightly as he had to his partner. Superman smiled at him and cooed, “It’s going to be alright.”

He offered the paper towels to Batman. He took them, then picked up his bloodied gauntlet from the ground and wiped the blood, the best he could from it.

It wasn’t against his husband’s nature but it was against his no nonsense persona to hang around the ER with a kid that was not much more than a baby. Though over the years Batman had gained esteem from the public, as his work with the Justice League had negated his psychotic image, though of course the bad guys still feared him. He glanced at Batman, and said, “I’ll let you know what happens.”

Batman’s eyes blinked slowly, and then he nodded.

He lifted off, and returned to Gotham General.

~*~

It was a couple of hours later, when he returned home. He was met by his mom and Alfred at the kitchen door. He was surprised to see them up so late or early as it were. His mom’s face pinched with worry, “Bruce told us, did the young woman make it?”

He smiled fondly at the kind hearted woman in front of him. He noticed that Bruce was sitting at the table, waiting to hear the answer too. He squeezed past his mom, and entered the kitchen fully. She closed the door behind him. He spoke to them all but his eyes were on Bruce. “She made it, it’s going to take a while to recover, but she will recover.”

He saw the relief plainly on the human face of the Batman.

It was Alfred who then asked, “And the little chap?”

He revealed, “The nurses found some ID in her pocket. They managed to contact the husband. He came with his sister and she took the little guy home, so the husband could stay with her at the hospital.”

Martha sighed, “That is good news.” She approached and she rubbed Clark’s bicep, and she leaned in and kissed Bruce’s forehead. She uttered, “You two did good work tonight.”

Bruce smiled bashfully, and Clark smiled proudly as Alfred added, “It is second nature to them, Martha.”

His mom smiled and agreed, “Yes I know, but it has been many years since I’ve been there to witness a hero coming home from his almost weekly exploits of saving someone.”

He joked, “At least now, you don’t have to throw my ruined clothes in the trash.”

Martha raised a brow, and retorted, “At least now your rich husband can replace them if you did ruin them.”

Clark pursed his lips at the cheeky remark.

His mom chuckled, “I am going to bed, now that all is well.”

All three men agreed at the same time, with yawns, “So am I.”

 

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

TITLE: Phanes 6   
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 2,592  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark and Bruce come to an agreement, that will change their lives.

~S~

It was Sunday, and all the boys were there as they had promised to share a family meal with Martha. Alfred and Martha had cooked the delicious roast dinner. The older generation had specified that the boys were to do the washing up. They’d readily agreed, after all four of them to do one job weren’t asking much was it, especially when one had super-speed.

It soon became the usual battleground around the dining table as each of the boys tried to impress their honorary grandmother with their tales of heroics. No one dared to get nasty in front of Martha, so the boasts were more friendly rivalry. They ate, drank and they chatted. Clark smiled as he listened to their stories, proud of all of them. 

He glanced around the table, his eyes stopping on his husband. Bruce looked lost in thought, he too was scanning the room, and when his eyes met Clark’s. Clark mouthed, “What’re you thinking?”

Bruce just smiled softly. 

He reflected that smile.

The boys cleared the plates with Martha following them out, and then moments later they carried in the desserts. They all took their seats again. They enjoyed the sweet thoroughly. Clark glanced across to make sure Bruce was eating his, because sometimes he didn’t. He found Bruce was looking thoughtful again. He caught his gaze and mouthed, “What…?”

Bruce exhaled, and then he motioned to the door with a tilt of his head. He nodded and then they stood up and Clark followed him out. Everyone else carried on without them. It was a nice day and Bruce led them outside into the gardens.

Clark sensed that there wasn’t actually anything wrong, but he was curious of his husband’s contemplative mood. He watched Bruce observing the garden. Then Bruce spoke, “I’ve been thinking…”

“I noticed.”

Bruce’s body heaved as he chuckled, “Yeah.” He turned and met his gaze; his eyes showed some nerves, then he said, “It’s nice having the boys here.” 

Clark nodded, “It is.”

His husband licked his lips nervously, “I think there should be a boy here all the time.”

He chuckled, “I think we’d have a hard time getting any of them to move back in. We bought each of them an apartment a piece so they could have their own spaces and lives.”

“Actually it was an apartment building each, there’s nothing like having your own income.”

“Pocket money compared to their trust funds.” He smirked.

He noticed his husband wasn’t laughing with him. He stopped and asked, “So what are you saying?”

Bruce nodded to him and to himself, “What did you say his name was… Wayne Jonathan Thomas Kent?”

Clark’s heart jumped in his chest, his mind whirled a little, and he asked stuttering for real, “Y-you mean you w-want…?”

“I want us to have a baby, Clark.” Bruce told him earnestly.

Clark reached up and rubbed the back of his neck, he swallowed hard, and then he took a seat on a small ornamental wall nearby. His brow creased trying to overcome the surprise of Bruce’s request. He glanced up and saw Bruce was watching him closely.

He tried to explain what he was thinking without having time to figure out what he was thinking. “I never thought about…”

“Because you married a man?” his husband queried.

“No…” he swallowed, “No, because I’m Kryptonian.”

Bruce frowned in response.

“When I realised I probably wasn’t genetically compatible with human women, I kind of accepted it. Before there were you, I suppose the idea of adopting was an option if I met the right partner.” He glanced towards the house, and uttered, “I guess the boys filled that position.”

He glanced back to his husband. 

“I thought so too, but then you told me about your fantasy and then holding that little boy the other night…” Bruce broke off straining. 

“Our lives don’t really lend themselves to raising a child, there’s our mission and my job…” he listed, as he attempted to get his head around what was happening.

With emotion Bruce demanded, “Forget the pros and cons. I’m tough I can handle it, just tell me the truth, do you want a baby with me or not?”

Clark sprang up at his outburst and replied instinctively, “Of course I do, B.”

His husband stopped bolt still, the defiance and pique washed from his face, and he gasped, “Really?”

Clark swallowed at his own proclamation.

Bruce’s face brightened, and he inhaled and exhaled. It was such a joy to see that reflexively Clark smiled hesitantly, and murmured, “If we do this it’s going to shake up our lives B.”

His husband nodded, then he approached and swept him up in an embrace, and Clark returned it. He picked him up and spun them around in a circle on the manicured lawn. Clark laughed, “I’ve always told you, you were a softy.”

As they stopped spinning, Bruce cupped Clark’s face and whispered joyously, “Thank you Sweetheart.”

Clark closed the gap between them and kissed the father of his future child.

~*~

They returned inside the house, and found the boys washing and drying, with Martha and Alfred inspecting. As they entered, Dick glanced at them and then raised his handsome brow, and asked, “What’s going on?”

The others turned to look at them, Tim said, “They appear unreasonably happy.”

Clark chuckled in response, and Bruce admitted, “We are.”

Jason joked leeringly, “I know Clark’s got super-speed, but you didn’t have a quickie in the garden did you?”

At the joke Conner cringed, “That’s not even funny Jay.”

Obliviously Jason scrunched up his nose, “What’s that about?”

Tim replied simply, “Removal day at the Farm.” Jason was confused so Tim added, “When you were next door with Mrs K.”

His mom asked, “What…?” in dismay.

Alfred sighed, “Dear lord.”

Jason’s eyes widened and Dick waggled his eyebrows at him. Jason grimaced, and then he patted Conner’s shoulder. “There’s days I don’t envy you, Superboy.”

“Tell me about it.” Conner grumbled.

Both Clark and Bruce winced at each other, embarrassed in front of his mom. Bruce groaned, “Thanks very much, boys.”

Jason chuckled, “Looks like we’re in trouble with Daddy B.”

At the remark both Clark and Bruce met each other’s gazes and smiled secretly.

Always alert, Dick caught the look and tilted his head in confusion, and then he asked half joking, “Is one of you two pregnant?”

Everyone in the kitchen turned and stared, waiting with a touch of horror on their faces, even his mom. With a bit of mortification, Clark sneered, “Neither of us has a womb.”

Everyone looked relieved but then Tim said, “That wasn’t a ‘no’.”

Bruce bowed his head, and then looked up again, he met Clark’s gaze and he knew he was going to say it. he was too happy to keep it inside.

“We’re not pregnant, but after working out the logistics, we have decided to have a baby together.”

The room was still, Clark couldn’t blame their surprise. He decided to break the ice if he could. He met his mom’s gaze, “How about it Grandma?”

He saw the gleam appear in his mom’s careworn eyes. Then she asked, “Shall I knit blue or red booties?”

Clark grinned.

He saw Bruce meet Alfred’s gaze. The guardian gazed at his ward. “Alfred…?” Bruce uttered.

“I shall have to have the cleaners give your old nursery a spring clean, won’t I, Master Bruce?”

Bruce nodded, grateful for his guardian’s support. 

Then Clark turned to the boys. He asked archly, “Are you four going to look after your little brother?”

The first to speak was Conner, “I will.”

Clark walked over, and he ruffled his hair, he leaned over and kissed his forehead, “Thanks kid.”

Conner gave him a small smile, “If he has powers like me, I’ll teach him how to use them.”

Tim followed Conner’s lead, “I’ll help him with his school work.”

“I’ll protect him and teach him how to fight.” Jason declared.

Dick swallowed hard, and then amended, “We’ll both teach him how to fight.”

Jay shrugged but then nodded with a smile.

Dick added, “And we’ll all protect him.”

“Yeah.” All the boys agreed.

He was so thankful for all their support, but it was Bruce who smiled, and said, “Thank you.”

~*~

It was nighttime, the boys had gone, and Mom and Alfred had shuffled off to bed. Clark lay on their bed wearing his silk pyjamas, chatting.

“There’s so much to figure out, and plan.” Clark said.

Bruce buttoned up his pyjamas top, and then he approached the bed, and climbed on, lounging casually. “That’s not counting the eighteen years after he’s born.”

He smiled nodding along, “I think Mom and Alfred would say it’s a lifelong job.”

“Yeah.” His husband agreed.

Clark began the figuring out, “I suppose the main thing is… well like I said before neither of us has a womb.”

“True, but we’ve got choices.” He agreed.

“So” he probed.

Bruce began, “Option one is a surrogate.”

He licked his lips, “Okay, so we could pay a woman, or ask someone we know.”

“On the one hand paying a stranger would be less messy… but…”

“But we would rather it was someone we can trust.” He finished the sentence.

“You’re not going to suggest Lois are you?”

“I wasn’t, I wasn’t thinking of anyone yet, but what’s wrong with Lois?”

“Are you wanting to be the one who does the impregnating…?” at Clark’s almost furious look, Bruce smiled, “Only joking, no it’s just she’s too close.” At Clark’s frown, Bruce explained, “I want him to be ours Clark, just mine, and yours. We need an ovum to be manipulated to share just yours and my DNA; preferably, the woman would be a vessel that’s all. If it was Lois, even if we didn’t mean for it to happen, she would feel connected to the baby.” Clark nodded along, he could understand his reasoning, Bruce smiled, “I can imagine Lois being a great auntie, but that’s all she can be.”

He said, “Okay but that would be the same for any woman close to us.”

“Another answer is like Cadmus did.” He felt the look of horror cross his own face. Bruce shrugged, “I don’t like the idea, but it’s an option.”

He lay there and thought things through. They wanted a baby, a new born, he didn’t want his kid to feel like he was something made in a lab, he knew there were times when Conner had struggled with that. Especially knowing Clark hadn’t had any knowledge of him until it was too late. He wanted their baby, his, and Bruce’s baby to be able to know he was born from love, that they had wanted him and planned him. He remembered Dick asking if one of them was pregnant, and his own annoyed denial. As he’d told Bruce, he hadn’t considered a baby after coming to terms with being a Kryptonian. He smiled internally, on Krypton for the general population it didn’t matter about having a womb or not. 

Then he made a realisation. He murmured, “I was wrong, I do have a womb.”

There was a sound, a blast of air that escaped his husband as he gasped, “What…?”

He chuckled and then met his gaze, “I think the Fortress can create a birthing matrix.”

Bruce raised an inquiring brow, “I remember you telling me Lara was the first Kryptonian woman in an age to reproduce naturally, didn’t you?”

He confirmed, “Yes my parents were loved up and defied the system.” he grinned, “but everyone else used birthing matrixes.”

“So that means, he would be mine and yours, nobody else involved?”

“Totally ours.” he sighed.

“That’s how we’ll do it then.”

~*~

At the Fortress of Solitude, the AI spoke, “Kal-El, are you sure you have thought this through. Parenthood is a great responsibility.”

Clark glanced at his husband, and then he confirmed, “We have Jor-El.”

The voice of the AI of his biological father responded, “Krypton and Earth both had their dangers, I was not there to see you grow to maturity my son, I would not wish to see you or your child have such loss.”

“I understand we both do. Father, are you not going to grant my request?” he asked worriedly. He knew the AI could be logical to the point of stubbornness.

The image of his father blinked to life in front of them, and he denied, “No my son, I cannot deny you the love I felt seeing you for the first time, my little Kal-El.”

Clark smiled with relief, happiness, and excitement. He felt his hand taken by a trembling one, and he turned and saw Bruce’s nervous but happy smile. His husband whispered, “We’re going to have a son Clark.”

There was a light that emitted radiance, and then it formed into the loveliness of lost maternity. Bruce’s hand tightened around his. He knew this was a new experience for Bruce. He’d come with him to the Fortress many times before, however this was the first time that he’d witnessed this.

He gently tugged on Bruce’s hand and led him over to the figure. She smiled serenely at their approach. “Hello Kal-El.”

He mirrored her smile, and introduced, “Bruce this is my mother Lara.” His husband’s eyes widened, and Clark continued, “Mother this is my husband, Bruce Wayne.”

Lara nodded, “I know this Kal-El. I am a facet of the Fortress of Solitude too. You joined with his man many Earth years ago. You finding so much happiness would make a mother proud.”

Even though he knew she was only an interface, he blushed and nodded, “I know that, thank you Mother.”

Bruce gazed at her and said, “Your mother was very beautiful Clark.”

“She was.” He agreed.

“As beautiful as Martha Kent was in her youth.” Bruce added showing a subconscious loyalty to his earthbound mother-in-law.

He met his gaze fondly. 

Lara agreed, “Yes. Now you wish to make us grandparents?”

“Yes.” he confirmed. 

“Though Jor-El is the scientist I am honoured to guide you through the procedure.”

“Thank you.” Bruce spoke sincerely.

Lara clasped her hands together and said to Clark revealing, “I did not know you were male until you were already growing, the hologram reaching for her abdomen as if she remembered being pregnant, “However with a birthing matrix you can choose the gender. Would you wish to do that?”

Clark shrugged, “I’d be happy with either, but my husband wishes for a boy.”

The AI’s eyes narrowed and she asked Bruce, “You do not wish for a girl to carry the name of Kal-El?”

Bruce appeared wary and a little perplexed. Clark explained, “A daughter would have my name as her last name, like my cousin Kara was named Kara Zor-El after my uncle.”

His husband looked a little shy and then he confessed, “I have a little experience with boys, and I don’t know if I could handle a girl.”

“I can imagine you being an overprotective daddy.” Clark teased.

Bruce rolled his eyes at his teasing. Then he said, “Besides, our son is going to have both our names.”

“Yes he will.” he agreed.

Lara said, “If that is decided, come and I will show you where we will begin.”

 

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

TITLE: Phanes 7/7  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Anyone  
WORD COUNT: 3,111  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Bruce and Clark get ready to welcome their child into the world.

~*~

They gazed through the Kryptonian crystal window of the pod, at the small fleshy figure lying in the Kryptonian incubator. Bruce’s breath stuttered as he whispered, “It’s a real baby.”

Clark smiled in amusement, and teased, “Isn’t that what you wanted?”

Bruce chuckled but he didn’t turn away from the little boy, alive but not ready to awaken yet, mesmerised.

He spoke softly, “You love him already.”

“Oh yes.” Bruce breathed quietly.

Clark was enchanted, seeing the love in his husband’s whole being, how even now, he was consciously, or subconsciously being quiet so not to awaken the child. 

He murmured, “I love you.”

Bruce smiled at the baby, and then he blinked and became aware, and he turned and he met Clark’s eyes. He smiled bashfully as he realised Clark was talking to him. He replied earnestly, “I love you too.” His gaze returned to the boy in the birthing matrix. “How long now until…?”

The hologram of Lara appeared; she answered the question, “Nine more Earth weeks.”

~*~

They left the Fortress and returned home from the regular visit. Sometimes Martha and Alfred would come, and sometimes the boys. Lois had visited a couple of times. All of them had been in awe of being able to watch the life grow right in front of them. Clark knew they would all love the new arrival anyway, but to see him grow before their eyes was ensuring they all felt connected to the baby already.

~*~

They lay together in the dusky bedroom, side by side in their bed, waiting for sleep to claim them but warm and aware of each other’s continued wakefulness. Clark smiled drowsily, and teased, “You’re thinking too much aren’t you?”

Bruce snorted softly, “Always.”

He nodded, “You’re going to have to get some rest, I’ve heard middle of the night feedings are the worst.”

“Oh I’m the one who’s getting up for those am I?” his husband questioned jokingly.

“Your idea your responsibility.” He replied cheekily.

Bruce was quiet, and Clark frowned into the dusky light, “Bruce…?”

He felt Bruce’s body turn, and then the lamp on the night table came on. Then his husband turned and met his gaze again. He almost began, but then smiled bashfully. 

“What…?” Clark asked amused.

His husband cleared his throat, “You know I’ve been reading… a lot.”

“Every parenting book on the planet, yeah.”

Bruce smiled, “Overboard huh… but I’ve read that if you’re going to have more kids, it’s best to have them only a couple of years apart.”

“More kids…” Clark asked slowly.

“Theoretically.”

He stared at his husband, and then raised an eyebrow, “You want more than one kid, we haven’t even got the first one yet?”

Bruce rolled his eyes, “As I said theoretically.”

Clark frowned.

“I’ve been thinking about Lara’s disappointment; about us not having a daughter.”

Generally, he did think of the AI as his parents, but it was times like this he got a reality check. He said, “She’s an AI, she’s not really disappointed.”

“I know that.” his husband shook his head, “It just made me think that’s all.”

“Which you do too much of…”

“I was thinking, maybe if we did, we could name her after our moms.”

Clark suddenly felt off kilter, “Now you want a daughter, and you want to name her Martha?”

“No.”

“What?”

“I was thinking Mara.”

His eyes widened, “Martha and Lara…?”

Bruce nodded; he smiled a little prideful smile, “Or as Lara said Mara Kal-El. What do you think?”

He didn’t want to deflate his husband’s enthusiasm but he just stared at him and didn’t know what to say. 

A creased appeared on his husband’s brow and he asked, “You don’t want a daughter, you said before you didn’t mind either way?”

Clark winced and laid his head back into the pillow, he said plaintively, “It’s not that… sh… I just think we should see how it goes with the first baby before we start planning a second one.” 

Bruce pushed himself up onto his elbow, and gazed at him. Clark narrowed his gaze, and Bruce’s smile was amused. “As I said theoretical, don’t start to crumble on me now.”

“I’m not crumbling, but there’s only nine weeks to go and you’re throwing curve balls at me.”

His husband leaned in, “Don’t worry sweetheart, you’re going to be great.”

This was going to be the biggest thing he’d ever done, and he would be happy to be even as half as good a dad as Jonathan Kent. He confessed, “I hope so.”

“I know so.”

His husband closed the gap and kissed him tenderly. Clark breathed in the love and the scent of his partner in life. He opened his mouth and deepened the kiss. Bruce gazed at him so close. Clark murmured, “In nine weeks I’m going to have to share you. I want to breath you until then.”

Bruce smiled against his lips, and then pulled Clark over him.

~*~

Nine weeks wasn’t that long, they’d already got the Manor child-proofed, and they were as prepared as they ever would be. They’d done a lot of talking in the time since they made their decision. The responsibility of rearing a child, even with a family’s support, was huge. Clark had come to realise that he wasn’t going to be able to carry on his life as usual. He knew sooner or later something was going to give, and so he decided to make things easier before any crisis could happen.

He was standing in front of his editor, and somewhat mentor in the reporting business. Perry White asked, “You sure about this, kid?”

He adjusted his glasses, “Yes, I have absolutely loved working at the Planet, Mr White but it’s the right thing to do at this time, my priorities have changed.”

The old newshound chuckled, and commented, “I’d have thought you’d get a nanny living in that billionaire’s demesne.”

He shook his head, “We’re kind of the hands on type in our house.”

Perry stood up, and he stretched out his hand, “It’s been a pleasure working with you Mr Kent.”

Clark took his hand and shook it, but he said seriously, “The nine to five is over, but I’ll never stop writing, I hope you will consider printing some of my work when it comes up.”

Mr White raised an eyebrow, and said fondly, “You get a story Kent, and I’ll print it, anytime.”

He smiled warmly, “Thank you Mr White.”

“Tut-tut, I’m not your boss now Clark.” the older man reminded.

Clark took a breath and modified, “Thanks Perry.”

~*~

He went to his office to pack up his stuff, Lois was there, and watched him with tension in her jaw. He said disarmingly, “Haven’t you got a story at the moment?”

“Clark.” her breath caught.

He turned to her, knowing just by her using his name how upset she was. He pulled her gently into his arms, “It’s going to be fine.”

“I can’t imagine coming in here every day and you not being here.”

He coaxed, “You won’t be in here for long, you’ll be in that editor’s office soon enough.”

She sniffed, “But that means losing Perry as well.”

He cupped her cheeks, “I told you a long time ago, you’re not losing me, Auntie Lois.”

His friend smiled at the title, “I still can’t believe Bruce suggested having a baby.”

Clark revealed, “He’s got a whole lot of love to give in that armour covered heart.”

Lois grinned, and nodded, “So do you Smallville.”

He admitted, “I was shocked when he asked, but now, I couldn’t be happier.”

She smiled teary eyed, “I can see that.”

~*~

He arrived home to find Bruce was with Martha in her sitting room. When Clark entered, Bruce stood up, and asked, “Did everything go alright?”

He reached out and caressed his shoulder and confirmed, “Yes, a bit emotional but it’s fine it’s done.”

His mom said, “You didn’t have to, we’re all going to pitch in and help.”

“I know Mom…” kind of flustered he laughed, and then he admitted, “I just don’t want to be ‘working dad’ the one who never sees the kids. When I’m on duty it’ll be enough time away as it is.”

Bruce wandered the room, glancing at the combination of Martha Kent, and Martha Wayne’s possessions. He idly touched things here or there. He uttered, “It’s me who’s going be distant dad.”

Clark laughed, “Are you kidding me. You will never be able to stay in that cave knowing your baby boy is up here.”

His husband smiled, “I guess I’m projecting my own childhood onto my son.”

“You were lonely here?” Martha asked gently.

“No, yes… sometimes.” he shrugged, “Always had Alfred though.”

“Our kid is going to be surrounded by love, he won’t be lonely.” Clark pronounced.

Bruce swallowed and stated, “You were lonely too.”

Clark inhaled and exhaled, he glanced at his mom, and he saw a little curiosity mixed with old worry there on her face and in her eyes. Even so Clark replied, I had my parents, and my friend Pete, and later a couple of more friends, but my loneliness wasn’t about the lack of people, I could be in a roomful of people and still feel alone, because I knew I wasn’t like them.”

Martha swallowed hard at his words but didn’t say anything.

His husband nodded, “Yeah, and our little boy is going to feel that way too.”

“No, he won’t because he has me, and he had Conner, and he’ll see his father is special and different without any powers…” Bruce met his gaze and smiled a small smile, and Clark added, “And if that’s not enough, he’ll see all his parent’s friends that have different abilities, and are all different in their own ways.”

Bruce bowed his head, and said, “You’re right, and I’m thankful that our son will have your powers and be safer than any other kid in the world.” He turned away, and he accidently knocked an ornament off the sideboard and on to the floor. 

Martha gasped, “Oh dear.”

Bruce cringed, and he knelt down to pick the ornamental box up that luckily hadn’t broken, he grumbled, “That super-speed of yours not working today.”

Clark harrumphed and rolled his eyes.

Then Bruce muttered, “What is this?”

He stood up with the box, and something else in his other hand. He showed it to Martha, “What’s this?”

Clark looked closely, but Martha answered without coming to check it out, “Oh that’s just a silly keepsake.”

Bruce frowned at it, “Is it what I think it is?”

His mom nodded, “When he got older it felt out when he was chewing on a bone, so I just kept it.”

Clark took the creamy white canine from Bruce’s hand, he wondered, “Shelby?”

He smiled with affection remembering his old dog, which had died years ago now. At that moment, the door was nosed open and Ace ambled in. Bruce’s gaze found his faithful dog, which was getting on now himself. Then his gaze found the tooth in Clark’s hand, and then his eyes met Clark’s with a gleam of excitement. 

Clark saw the lightbulb go off above his husband’s head and tilted his own head, already knowing where his husband’s mind was going.

Bruce asked, “Do you think the Fortress could grow a puppy?”

He cringed with a chuckle, “Bruce.”

“Oh come on Clark, it’s a great idea, Shelby and Ace get to live on, and the boy gets a friend and protector.”

He pinched his lips together, “We could just get another pup.”

“No…” Bruce insisted, he bent down and he fussed Ace, “You couldn’t get much better than Ace’s intelligence and Shelby’s loyalty.” Ace whined a little, and Bruce amended, “Okay you’re loyal too.”

His mom added just before he could, “Shelby was smart too.”

Bruce glanced up at his mother-in-law, “No offence meant Mom.” He smiled, “See, we’ll get double on everything.”

Clark could see there was no changing Bruce’s mind. “Okay, but you know it won’t be a pedigree.”

“Who cares about pedigree as long as he's smart?”

~*~

Standing over the second matrix, Bruce grumbled, “Why is he white?”

Clark gazed at the tiny white ball of fur, blindly his tiny nose snuffling the air inside the pod. He half joked, “Don’t know, maybe the two DNA strains fought each other and cancelled each other out.”

“Maybe.” Bruce uttered.

The little pup was too young to leave the pod, going by the usual methods they had to wait three weeks until he could eat solids and six weeks before they could take him home. It would give them the chance to settle into their new life before another responsibility arrived.

They left the one pod, and approached the second pod, as it was the reason they were here. The hologram of Lara appeared, and she asked, “Are you ready?”

Both fathers took shaky breaths and nodded. 

Then the lights on the birthing matrix changed colour, the amniotic fluid drained out and then the hatch opened. Instinctively both men moved forward with their arms stretched out, both caught each other’s movement and hesitated. They both swallowed nervously. He saw Bruce’s jaw tighten slightly with restraint, and Clark chuckled softly at both their eagerness. His husband gazed at him. Then with great constraint inspired by the man he loved, Clark whispered, “Go on pick him up.”

Bruce blinked slowly, and then smiled, while shaking his head, “No you.”

With affection, he told him, “You wanted him; he’s here because of you.”

“It was my idea but you want him as much as I do.”

They heard a little cry from the matrix, and Clark urged, “Go on he wants you.”

His husband’s devotion was finally overruled by his fatherly instincts, and he went forward, and picked up the tiny but healthy baby up and raised him out of his Kryptonian womb. Bruce held the baby at arm’s length and gazed at him in amazement. Clark grinned with adoration. 

Then Lara recommended, “Kal-El wrap the infant in the blanket we have provided.”

Clark blushed at the prod from the memory of his mother. He scooped up the blanket and then held it out. Bruce met his gaze and smiled, and then pressed the child into the blanket and into Clark’s arms. He wrapped him up, and then cradled him. Then he gazed down at his son for the first time.

His husband approached and they gathered together, almost cocooning their child in their love. They both gazed at the boy with love. Bruce caressed the soft skin of his scalp, he chuckled, “Aww his head feels so warm and soft like a peach.”

Clark smiled at the silly remark, and he gazed at the bald head, no trace of hair yet. He leaned in and brushed his lips against the baby soft skin. He cooed, “Your daddies are going to take such care of you…”

“But one day you’re going to be big and strong…” Bruce chimed in. He added softly, “Wayne Jonathan Thomas Kent.”

Clark swallowed hard, and frowned, he uttered, “No that’s not right…”

His husband replied, “Okay, what about Jonathan Thomas Wayne Kent, that way the Kent still comes last.”

He shook his head, and said quietly, “That’s not what I meant.” He gazed at the little bald headed boy, who one day was going to be so powerful. He met his husband’s gaze and then he motioned to a seat of crystal close by, “Come and sit over here with me, I want to tell you about something.”

His husband was confused but he followed Clark over to the seat with no protest. They sat down. Then Clark offered the bundle of joy back. As Bruce accepted him, and watched him intently, Clark began, “I know the idea for his name came from my mind but looking at him has brought back some memories.”

Bruce glanced at him, and wondered, “About…?”

“It happened so long ago when I was a kid, and I only knew him for a little while. He was an orphan; some bad people had gotten him into a bad situation. I helped him, and I really liked him. My mom and dad even considered taking him in.”

“But they didn’t…?” it wasn’t a real question; Bruce knew there wasn’t a family member he had never heard of before.

He smiled tightly, “No, he had abilities, he could read minds, and he loved superheroes. I just wanted to help people but he thought I was a superhero long before I considered it about myself. He always wanted the good guys to win.”

Bruce smiled, but his eyes were probing.

Clark nodded solemnly, “We found out his abilities were caused by a tumour in his brain…” he licked his dry lips, even now thinking about it reopened the wound of his early experience, he said with a break in his voice, “He was the first person that I tried to but couldn’t save.”

His husband’s breath whistled from open but unmoving lips, not knowing what to say.

He swallowed down the hurt, and smiled, “I’d like to call our son Ryan.”

Bruce’s eyes found the innocent babe in his arms, and murmured, “Ryan…”

Clark cleared his throat, “Ryan Jonathan Thomas Wayne.”

Surprised eyes darted to his face, “No Kent?”

“Two names each. What do you say?”

Bruce smiled with pride, “I say Ryan Jonathan Thomas Kent-Wayne.”

“That’s one hell of a big name for such a little guy.”

Then the Fortress of Solitude lit up brightly, and the holograms of both his biological parent appeared at once. Clark and Bruce both stood up and approached them.

The images smiled with the kind of pride he hoped his parents really would have had in the presence of their grandchild. Jor-El said solemnly but with a hint of love, “Kal-El today we bring into this world our grandchild. You name our descendant the human name of Ryan Jonathan Thomas Kent-Wayne. Today we have another addition to the House of El, and we welcome Ry-El to our esteemed lineage.”

Bruce raised his brow, “Ry-El…?”

Clark shrugged, “That’s what happens when you have a kid with a Kryptonian.”

His husband laughed, “Okay, so now that Ryan has said hello to his ancestors, let’s take him home to meet his family.

 

The end of Phanes


End file.
